godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Aphrodite
"The Gods have truly blessed you Kratos ." - Aphrodite Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Aphrodite (Ἀφροδίτη) was the goddess of love,desire and beauty. She was born when Ouranos was castrated by Cronos. Cronos threw Ouranos' severed genitals into the sea, and from the sea foam Aphrodite arose. It was because of her beauty that the other gods feared jealousy would interrupt the peace between them and lead to war. Zeus married her to Hephaestus, who, by the rest of the gods, was not viewed as a threat. In the God of War series ''God of War'' During the siege on Athens, Aphrodite awaited Kratos within the underground tunnels of the city. When he finally approached the goddess, she claimed she would gift Kratos with the ability to use the power of the Gorgons which would allow the user to turn its target into solid stone. However, there was a feat he must conquer in order to earn such a gift. Kratos would have to kill and decapitate the Queen of the Gorgons, Medusa. The creature came from the shadows and appeared before Kratos, laughing and hissing. With his powerful fists, Kratos grabbed Medusa by the neck and tore off her head. With her head in his possession, Kratos was ordered by Aphrodite to kill various Minotaurs to prove he was able to use it as a weapon. After killing the monsters, Aphrodite told Kratos to go with the gods and go forth in the name of Olympus. She then disappeared, allowing Kratos to journey further through the tunnels. ''God of War III'' During his travels across the Upper Gardens, Kratos finds Aphrodite in her chambers with her servants. He has a brief conversation with her, where she bemoans the sorry state of the bridges outside, as it prevents any men from visiting her. She claims that Daedalus is too busy on Zeus' project to fix them, and that only her "worthless" husband Hephaestus knows how to operate them (hinting towards the tool Kratos needs to activate them), all while rolling around her bed provocatively. She asks Kratos to stay with her, and the Spartan chooses to have sex with her several times, which results in her dropping red orbs. At the end of the game, she is the only God/Godess still alive, due to her taking a neutral stance in the conflict. Trivia *It is assumed that Kratos has had sex with Aphrodite before (during his time on Olympus as the God of War), since she tells him "Even though you are no longer the God of War, you can still share my bed." And also, she had a strong romantic relationship with Ares in real mythology, and Kratos was more evil than Ares ever was when he was the God of War, which Aphrodite was attracted to in the first place. *Aphrodite is one of, if not the only, known gods/goddesses that Kratos did not kill on his quest for vengeance. Related Pages *Gods *Immortal *Medusa *Medusa's Gaze *Necklace of Aphrodite Sex Mini-Game http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/28255 Gallery File:Untitled_116.png|Aphrodite in God of War 1. File:Aphrodite.JPG|Aprhodite in screen art. File:210632cluj2.png|Aphrodite in God of War 3. File:Untitled_114.png|Aphrodite tells her handmaidens to leave. File:Untitled_111.png|Aphrodite on her bed. File:Untitled_112.png|Aphrodite and Kratos about to engage in the sex mini-game. File:Untitled_110.png|Aphrodite seducing Kratos. File:Untitled_113.png|Aphrodite's handmaidens. File:210632cluj2_456.png|Aphrodite's handmaidens are watching as you play the mini-game. Category:Characters Category:God of War 1 Characters Category:Immortals Category:Relatives of Zeus Category:God of War Category:Gods Category:God of War III Category:God of War III Category:women Category:female characters Category:God of War 3 Characters